


The Lost Future

by theSilentium



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Apocalypse, F/M, Minor Violence, Racism, Soulmate AU, Time Travel, powers, soulmates share wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSilentium/pseuds/theSilentium
Summary: Along with your brother, you are transported into the 1960’s with a bunch of kids you don’t know. Turns out they are trying to stop the 2019 apocalypse and you are playing a key part in it.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, five hargreeves/reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Groans erupted from your throat, a clear indication that your peaceful slumber has been disrupted by some unknown pull. Your heavy eyelids fluttered open with difficulty, the need to sleep omnipresent in your system. A bright blue light forced you to squint while tears formed slowly thanks to its harsh brightness. Before your foggy brain could comprehend what was happening, the glow intensified in a blinding flash and the sudden feeling of free-falling gave you nausea. 

The fall was brutal, your whole body crashed on the ground like an inanimate puppet. Your hands flew to your face with a pained cry, covering the painful spot that was your nose in an attempt to soothe the suffering nerves. To say that you were confused was an understatement. One moment, you were peacefully asleep and the next you were… _where_? You removed your hands from your face, a pounding sensation still beating under your skin and shrieked as your eyes landed on a disgustingly big spider weaving its web between two oversized blades of grass. You jumped aside, eager to put distance between yourself and the arachnid, when your eyes met the magnificent blue sky, as clear as ever, with the sun nearing its peak. The warmth of its rays touched delicately your cheeks achieving to bring a smile to your lips. It has been a really long time since you last sunbathed and today would have been a perfect day to do it if it weren’t for the strange situation you just found yourself in. 

At the foot of a nearby tree laid a brown-haired boy cursing under his breath. He must have scratched his knee somewhere, looking as he was slouched over himself trying to alleviate the pain as you did moments ago. Your eyes traveled up, analyzing the familiar form. His outfit resembled yours, his tousled hair the same shade as yours… You jumped to your feet in a hurry when his green gaze met yours. 

“Roo!” You exclaimed, running toward your twin. The teenager only had a second to prepare himself before his body was tackled to the ground by an incredible force. His yelp made you laugh before he pushed you aside, adding another fall on the list of today’s activities. Once he got a good look at you, Andrew’s eyes widen. Some tears formed in his eyes, but before they could escape and run freely down his cheeks, he threw himself at your neck, hugging you with all his might. 

“Y/N!” His strangled voice was muffled by your neck. Your arms wrapped around his body, mirroring his grip. “I missed you too, Roo,” You whispered in his neck. Finally, you reunited with the only person in the whole world that understood you more than yourself. 

Pushing you at arm length, Andrew’s eyes scanned you like an awk. “How is that possible?” He mumbled, eyebrows furrowing. “You-” Your laugh made him jump and clearly, he was beginning to think that you came back missing some brain cells. Patting his shoulder, a smirk stretched your lips. 

“Don’t sound so disappointed.” You flicked his forehead, just like you used to do when you were kids and you were teasing him. “I might think that you don’t like me." 

Andrew groaned and pushed you off. Getting up snickering, you brushed off the dirt on your clothes. You had missed it, this perpetual teasing. You both could bicker and argue all you wanted, but you would always recover in no time, never holding a grudge against the other without having to talk about it. 

"What the fuck!” Andrew’s yell made you look up. He pulled his clothes forward, examining and patting his body like he never saw it before. “No, no, no… Why am I thirteen again?” His head shot up, his green gaze back on you showing his confusion. “What did you do?" 

Taking a step back, you put a hand on your chest. "What did I do?” You replied in a defensive tone. “I didn’t do shit! Four minutes ago I was-” Your sentence died as your eyes caught on your surroundings. Old cars you’ve had only seen in movies rolled on the streets, ladies walked by wearing old fashioned dresses of various flashy colors and various patterns, different stores displayed proudly their retro signs for all to see. Were you in one of the small American towns that were stuck in time? 

“What the…” You heard your brother mutter in sync with yourself. The thought to pinch yourself passed your mind, after all, you did have some really weird dreams recently with all the stuff that happened in your life. Or maybe you watched too much _Supernatural_ in the last months. 

Turning around to try and make sense of the scenery, you noticed high buildings beyond the line of trees. If they were anything to go by, you would say that you ended up in a urban park in some random city. The transportation method was still unknown, but that was something you could figure out later. 

Women in colorful dresses walked slowly talking to each other on a stone walkway. Some of them pushed baby carriers around while others looked in the twins direction, a hand flying to their mouth, eyes growing as wide as saucers. Looking down, you felt your heart accelerate. You were wearing a pair of black basketball shorts along with a light grey tank top that said: “If I was a bird, I know who I’d shit on”. Clearly, you didn’t have the proper attire for this period of time. Andrew was in the same predicament as yourself, with his basketball shorts and his “I play hockey because punching people for no reason is frowned upon” shirt. 

Getting a hold of Andrew’s wrist, you started to walk away from the outraged women who seemed to be harshly whispering between them, their manicured fingers pointed at them. Would it have been your own modern age town, you would have assumed entirely your choice of clothing, but here, where you didn’t know jack shit about how the people would react? You kept it in and walked away. 

“Hey! You two from the 21st century!” Shocked, you stopped in your tracks and turned to meet a brown-haired boy running in your direction. His school uniform was vaguely familiar, although you couldn’t put your finger on where you knew it from. “You guys got transported too!” The boy finally reached them. He was all smile and his bubbly presence made you relax immediately. You noticed six other kids wearing the same uniform walking after their comrade. It reassure you that the majority of the group seemed as lost as your brother and yourself. Maybe you could stick with them for a while. You noticed that they had an unconscious girl with them. You wondered if her state was caused by a fall or by another unknown reason. 

“Transported? What are you talking about?” Andrew stepped closer, positioning himself right beside you. He was three inches taller than you and surpassed the new boy by a good one inch. 

Bubbly guy turned around, pointing vaguely at one of his approaching friend. “Five time-traveled us here. In the past! So we could stop the a-,” a hand on Bubbly’s mouth prevented him from saying more. 

Before you had time to question the sanity of Five’s parents for choosing such a name or ask how one could time-travel back in time, cold blue eyes glared holes in Bubbly’s head while maintaining pressure on his mouth. “Shut it. We already have enough attention on us like that.” True to his words, people were watching their little group intently, some of them stopping in their tracks to openly stare at them. 

The steady rhythm in your ribcage was quickly disturbed by the harsh blue gaze falling on you. A beat or two were skipped, your body too entranced to remember that this muscle was indeed vital to your survival. “We can’t talk here.” A smirk stretched his lips when his eyes trailed down to your tank top. For a completely unknown reason your body answered to his apparent approval by creating some butterflies in your belly. Swiftly, he removed his jacket and handed it to you. 

Eyebrows furrowed, you stared at him, then the jacket and back at him. “I’m not cold thank you.” You said confused. Rolling his eyes, Smug Face kept handing you the piece of clothing. “If you walk around looking like that, you might get arrested. People in this decade aren’t that open yet.” He clarified in an impatient tone.

You didn’t know much about “this decade”, but you can feel that he was definitely right. The people around seemed extremely judgemental and unappreciative of your appearance. Sighing, you uncrossed your arms and took the jacket, making sure to not touch the boy’s finger in the process. The last thing you needed was your heart stopping indefinitely because it short-circuited at his contact. 

“Fine.” The black jacket was surprisingly comfortable and light on your shoulders. The coffee scent that lingered on it was quite enjoyable and you found yourself gripping the slightly too long sleeves. Looking down, it seemed like you were wearing a weird looking black dress. If you kept your legs close to each other, that is. Smug Face looked satisfied of your appearance and nodded. His mouth opened to speak again, only to be cut by another. 

“Wait. How do we know we can trust you?” Oh, Andrew. Always there to protect you from any harm. Speaking of which, his right arm found its place on your shoulders while his query gaze was fixed to the unconscious girl in one of the boys’ arms. 

At that, Smug Face stared at him, seemingly getting colder. “Really?” He rolled his eyes once again and scoffed, turning around. He took off toward a street, muttering to the others to follow him. Some of his companions followed right behind him after sending them curious and apologetic glances. Bubbly and a girl stayed behind, waiting for the newcomers. 

The girl sighed and offered her hand to shake. “I’m Allison. Sorry about Five, he’s a bit rude." Bubbly scoffed at that, muttering something about a grouchy old man. "The girl is our sister, Vania. She fell unconscious before we time-traveled. Look, I know you don’t have to, but you can trust us.” Deep inside you, you knew that they were trustworthy. Anyway, if you were proven to be wrong, all you had to do was use your power and get the hell out of there with Andrew. Smiling, you shook Allison’s hand before pointing to your brother. 

“That’s Andrew, I’m Y/N. And don’t worry,” You pointed at the nosey people still watching their little group, “between the old-timers and you guys, I choose you guys." 

Allison chuckled while Bubbly, who presented himself as Klaus, cheered and led the way to catch up with their siblings. 

The walk to a small isolated house took a good 20 minutes. In this time, you talked with the rest of the group, getting to know them a bit. 

You learned that the familiarity you found in their uniform was caused by their worldwide superheroes reputation. You remember watching the news one day, 6 of them displaying in front of a crowd, proud faces daring someone or something to come at them and try and beat them. You remember feeling proud of being born on the same day as them. You were all special after all. 

However, they weren’t as invincible as you once thought in your young innocence. Apparently, they failed in preventing an apocalypse in 2019 and ended up travelling through time to survive, which failed once again because you all were back in your early teen age. The idea of being stuck in the past for your whole life was weird to say the least and you hoped that you would find a way to get back home. 

Most importantly though, you learned that Klaus was your favorite out of the group. He was carefree, almost too much sometimes, and was not afraid to be himself. You laughed along with him during a big part of the walk, the both of you mocking the outraged faces of the 1963 grown-ups when they got a good look of Andrew’s shirt or Allison’s too short skirt for their time. 

Luther clearly didn’t trust the two addition to their little group. He shot some glances your and Andrew’s way from time to time, clearly trying to judge if you were a threat or not. At one point, he asked Allison to walk with him. It may have sound innocent but you knew he wanted to protect her from you. You didn’t need a power to find out, his eyes were talkative enough. 

Diego was at least approachable. He didn’t talk much, but didn’t reject you either. He seemed funny on first glance and you hoped that you would have a chance to talk to him more. 

Finally, there was Five. For you, he was a total mystery. He didn’t turned around once, too concentrated to get to his destination and not once did he answer his siblings when they asked where he was leading them. He totally ignored the people watching him like he had two heads, sometimes glaring at those who were too close to him, but mainly kept his eyes right ahead. 

You reached a cute little yellow house with rows of beautiful purple flowers framing the door. Pansies you think they are named. You were sure that there would be a lovely old lady greeting you at the door with a nice smell of cookies floating in the air, but to your disappointment, a musty smell gripped you at the throat instead, along with dust entering your lungs. 

You coughed a bit just like everyone who entered before you minus Five. He seemed immune to his environment, still walking like he hadn’t reached his destination yet. 

"Five, the hell are we doing here?” Diego’s voice echoed through the silent rooms. You wandered into the little living room, barely dodging Klaus who just threw himself on the first couch he saw. A cloud of dust erupted of the old cushion, like an explosion suffocating the brunette who quickly got back on his feet. You laughed at his antics when a hand got a hold of your arm and pulled you toward a door. 

“Come on Panda. They went this way.” Andrew released you when you followed after him. The door lead to a basement, where everyone was gathered around Five. 

“Thank you for finally joining us.” The sarcasm caught your attention, your eyes travelling to the source only to find his gaze on you, reanimating the flutters in your belly. Damn butterflies, you’ll need to find a fly swatter soon. “Now we can concentrate on stopping the apocalypse.” You froze. The _what_ now? 

“The hell?” “Did you just say a-” both yours and Andrew’s voice died in your throat when Five lifted the corner of a carpet, throwing it at your feet and gripped two wood planks. If he hadn’t lifted the two planks like he did, you would never have thought that they were movable. 

“Holy shit! You have your own batcave?” Klaus jumped before Five in the hole in the ground. Five followed suit, threatening Klaus of mutilation if he touched anything. Luther moved his unconscious sister in his arms and entered the hole. Your curiosity to see what was down there got the best of you, so you did one step toward the hole before you were stopped in your tracks. 

“Woa. We can’t go down there. We don’t know them.” Roo’s uneasiness was clear. He didn’t trusted them and being stuck underground wasn’t helping. “No offense,” he watched Allison and Diego, who stayed behind waiting for them, “but you guys might be killers for all we know!" 

A blur passed in your field of vision, passing under your brother’s chin and hitting the wall. 

"Don’t you fucking dare call us killers. We save people.” With each words, Diego got closer to Andrew, growing the tension in the room as he went. 

“And you think that they’ll trust us when you throw knives at them?” Allison grabbed her sibling’s arm and pulled him back, away from Andrew’s face. 

“They have to if they want to come back from here.” Five’s voice coming from behind you made you jump. You hasn’t seen him exit the hole nor did you hear his steps. “And we don’t have time to waste. The clock is ticking.” His tone let no place to negotiate. He was losing patience. And fast. 

“To stop the apocalypse?” The hope of returning home, to your family and friends was relieving. If you could do something to save them in 2019, you would definitely do everything to make sure that happened. 

“Yes and if we want to have a chance to do it, we must start to plan. Now.” A sigh on your left made you relax. Andrew finally admitted defeat, allowing you to follow Five who disappeared under the ground again. 

You stopped in awe at the underground living room. A bunker. The perfect hideout to plan to stop an apocalypse. 

…………………………….

Your brain felt like it was going to explode at any second. After Five had thrown spare clothes to everyone, the Hargreeves had taken an hour or so to explain what happened in 2019 and you were now trying to elaborate a plan against an organisation named the Commission. Sadly, every ideas were quickly rejected by an impatient and highly irritated Five. 

Klaus’ whines about his empty stomach was getting on the boy’s nerves for the last half hour, but you couldn’t stop yourself before finally agreeing and proposing to go get some take out. Thinking with an empty stomach was too much to ask for and by the looks of it, Five would never be satisfied by anyone’s idea. 

Cheers resonated in the room making you chuckles while Five rolled his eyes. 

“I’m coming with!” Klaus cheerfully tapped your shoulder and lead the way out of the bunker. 

“Me too! You’ll need someone to "pay” for the food.“ Allison chuckled along with you. You shot a questioning glance at your brother, only to be answered with a shake of his head. You knew he would probably use this time to snoop around the bunker and get to know who he was plotting with. Just as you were about to exit the house with your 2 new friends, a blue flash on your right caught your attention. 

"I’m coming.” Every damn time! The second you hear that damn melodious voice, your heartbeat accelerates! Were you ill? Was your body trying to tell you something? Warn you against him? 

“Believe me, old brother dear! We really don’t want to know!” Hands moving in the air like a lunatic, Klaus turned on himself to face you, walking backwards. You barely had time to slap a hand on your mouth to stop yourself from laughing at the boy. “You just want coffee, say it.” He added on a more serious tone. 

“I’m here to make sure that you newbies don’t alter the timeline more than it already is.” Allison ignored Five’s irritated comment and nudged your arm. 

“Hey, sorry about Diego earlier. He really takes his vigilante work seriously.” You shrugged it off, it wasn’t a big deal to you. You were a bit carefree but not careless. You had good instincts and you knew that you could trust your guts telling you that they were good allies. 

“It’s fine. Sorry for my brother, Roo really crossed a line, calling you killers like that.” You paused, trying to find the right words to describe your situation. “He’s just really confused. One minute we are relaxing at home and the next we are back in our teenage body in an old american city.” You frown, looking at the ground. A delicate hand found your shoulder and squeezed softly. 

“I forgot to ask!” You jumped at Klaus’ sudden exclamation. “Where are you guys from? I can’t place your accent!" 

You scratched your neck, an embarrassed smile forming on your face. "Sorry for the accent.” A nervous laugh escaped your lips. “My brother and I are French Canadian. We grew up learning French and English, but I’m way more fluent in French as it’s my mother tongue.” You were not embarrassed of your country in the slightest. You loved Canada, it was just that a certain piercing blue pair of eyes was glued to you ever since you left the house and they started making you nervous. 

Klaus gasped before reaching your side to throw an arm around your shoulder and pull your smaller form into his side. “Our polite neighbors! You don’t have to worry, your English is impéccable so far!” You giggled, happy to know that your nationality won’t be an issue. 

“So you were in Canada and you still time-travelled?” Five’s sudden question surprised you. During the whole way to the nearest diner, he had remained silent, listening and analysing. His incredulous tone made you perplexed. Was it wrong? You opened the door to the others before answering the question. 

“Looks like i-” A fist hit the counter in front of you, making you jump. Your heartbeat accelerated for a second, the silence in the diner deafening to your ears and rising your nervosity. Every pair of eyes in the room was directed at you, more so at Allison. You perceived her anxiety and immediately, your hand found hers in a weak attempt to appease her. The way her fingers tightly interlaced with yours despite her keeping a strong exterior alerted you that she was shrinking inside. 

The looks on the patrons faces made you sick. You recognized those looks. Disgust. Anger. Superiority. For a moment, you had forgotten that a lot of people in these years hated the people of color and that they suffered great injustices. 

The clerk behind the counter with his haughty air, pointed a sign behind him. The sight made you gnash. Whites only. Oh how you wanted to show him how colourful he could get if you hit him hard enough. You opened your mouth at the same moment as Klaus, but the both of you were interrupted by none other than Five. 

“We’re leaving.” Your eyes went wide, quickly turning to him to yell at him instead, but were cut off by his hand pulling you out harshly along with Allison. The second you were outside, you pulled your hand back as hard as you could, nearly elbowing Klaus in the stomach when Five let you go. 

“Why are you letting them win?” You spat. Some patrons were still eyeing you through the front window, contentment dripping from their features. You nearly decided to get back inside and speak your mind. 

“There’s nothing we can do about that. Drop it.” Your blood was still boiling in your veins. You wanted justice. You wanted to punch the clerk’s and patron’s smug faces until their thick skull understood that people of color or not, everyone had the same rights. You were all humans. You were all sentient beings. 

“It’s fine. Let’s go.” Allison’s weak smile didn’t even reached her eyes. As much as you hated to, you dropped it nevertheless. Pushing the matter wouldn’t do anyone any good so you followed Five towards another diner, your morale at its lowest. He and Klaus went inside to get the food while you waited with Allison outside. You two settled on a bench near the diner so the boys would find you easily and started softly passing rocks at each other with your feet. 

“You must miss them.” You frowned at the affirmation. 

“Who?" 

"Your soulmate and your family.” Her sad eyes met yours. It was at this moment that you realised that she looked utterly tired. It pulled at your heart to see her in this state. 

“I never met my soulmate. But I do miss my family a lot.” You recalled your mom who stroked your hair when your weren’t feeling good, your dad who would always figure out a way to cheer you up and your dog who would always be a sunshine and sleep over your covers to keep you warm whenever you felt cold. Lowering your head because of the tears forming in your eyes, you blinked several times to subtly kept them at bay. Years of hiding your tears caused you to improve your own technique and become an expert. 

“You’ll meet him, one day.” You slowly nod your head, keeping your gaze low. “You say "never” like it was definitive, but when we get back in 2019, there’s still a chance that you’ll find him.“ She pat your shoulder, smiling softly. You returned her smile. You were about to ask about her own soulmate when something shiny caught your eyes. The sun reflected off a metallic surface, which you quickly attributed to a knife. 

Before you could register what happened, your brain forced your hand to move and grab the knife in a strong grip. The pain was excruciating. The feeling of a thousand paper cuts all happening at once, cutting through your flesh and leaving a burning feeling in your palms and fingers made you grunt. As much as you wanted to drop the knife, you couldn’t. Because if you were to release your grip on the weapon, the moron who tried to stab your friend would get what he wanted. 

Only when he pulled back on the knife, cutting deeper into your flesh, did you screamed and fell on your knees. You heard your name but you were too focussed trying to keep the pain at bay, squeezing your wrist in vain. The burning intensified, along with your heartbeat resonating into your hand. A soft touch on your back brought you back to reality. The moron had apparently took out, leaving you with Allison, Klaus and a disheveled Five. 

"Wait, you’re cut too?" 

You couldn’t concentrate. Your head along with your hand were pounding, blood pooling between your fingers and tainting your newly acquired old pants. For a moment, all you could see was the deep red of your blood, slowly oozing from the deep gashes in your palm and phalanges. It was mesmerizing and terrifying. You haven’t been hurt to the point of bleeding in… years? It wasn’t something you missed in the slightest. 

Then your world became blue. The most beautiful and calming shade of blue you’ve ever seen. It happened in a flash and suddenly you were back in the bunker under the yellow house. No more calming blue, no more street, no more cars. No more bubble. 

"What the hell happened!?” Andrew’s body filled your vision while his beaming voice filled your ears. 

“Stop screaming. That’s unnecessary.” You were certain that if Five hadn’t knelt on your side and showed you his hand, Andrew would have definitely jumped at his throat and strangled him. Your eyes widened when you noticed the blood on his hand. Both your cuts were 100% identical. “That explain why you got teleported from Canada.” The tiniest of smile graced his features. “Hey soulmate." 

You didn’t know how you two being soulmates allowed you to time-travel, but you knew two things: you were screwed and the butterflies will keep dancing in your stomach for the rest of your life.


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone had calmed down and the two slashed hands were taken care of, the food was shared and people scattered to different places in the house and bunker. Andrew hasn’t left your side until 11, asking non-stop how you were feeling and catching you up about what happened into his life while you were away. 

“So yeah. Oh and I got a puppy.” You squealed in excitation. You loved dogs and puppies were the best. You already knew what breed Roo’s companion was, you both had wanted one for years but you would never deny your old Mountain Bernese, Berrick, all the love and attention he deserved. 

“You got a Samoyed?” Oh how you wanted to shower this little ball of white fur in cuddles and kisses. 

“Ya. Named him Yukon. He’s the happiest puppy of the world but damn! He loves mud better than his food! I swear, he starts dancing when it rains and the second we open the door, he rolls into the closest puddle of mud.” You laugh wholeheartedly, the image clear in your mind. Your joy was short-lived when you caught the sight of a certain blue-eyed boy. Your soulmate. 

The thought felt weird but incredibly right. Deep inside you, a primal desire was burning for you to dive right into the newfound relationship without any back thought and see what would happen next. Unfortunately, you knew what would happen next. It was inevitable. 

So maybe you could save Five from a major heartbreak and just reject him. It would hurt every party involved, but it was the best option. You couldn’t lead him on, make him love you, and then break his heart. From what you learned while being around Five today, is that he has walls around his heart. So tall. So thick. You were sure any trauma that would leave someone else broken in thousands of pieces would not even bother him. But your link with him gave you a secret passage through these defenses making you one of the few things that could hurt him. 

“Do you really want to do this to you? Deny yourself to be happy?” Damn him and his perfect reading of you. 

“You know what I’m going back to when we go back in 2019." 

"I do. That’s why I say that you should enjoy it while it lasts. You deserve it." 

You scoffed at his comment. "It would be selfish. He would suffer because of me." 

Andrew sighed, he would never change your mind and he knew it. He softly patted the back of your hand before getting up. "All I say is you have your last chance.” He made his way in another room, where his not so comfortable bed was waiting for him to try and sleep as much as he could before another day began. 

You harshly wiped the fresh tears for your eyes, but your throat was constricting despite your best efforts. At least, you managed to keep your sobs in, the only telltale of your predicament being the regular shakes of your body. 

You froze when you felt fingers stroking your arm in a reassuring manner. You didn’t dare to breathe, in fear of letting a sob escape your lips. No one else could know.

“I’ll kill him if he hurt you.” Your ragged breath caused the pressure on your arm to increase slightly. You really tried to resist. You tried. But you needed the comfort. Just once. You would allow it just this once. 

“That’s what brothers do. You should know that.” Five hummed before moving closer. You didn’t know how your body knew that Five was going to get onto your bed and sit so that your head would be on his lap, but it did. Your desire to cry came back full force when you realize how heavenly the feeling was. His hand in your hair, his fingers tracing lines on your arm, his patience when waiting for your shaking form to calm down. You felt so dirty to enjoy his presence while knowing that you were digging the grave of his happiness. 

“I’m definitely killing him.” You laughed, tapping his legs in a playful manner. His chuckles sounded like music to your ears and you knew right then that you signed your fate. You needed to hear it again and maybe if you were lucky enough, you could hear his laugh before everything ended. 

“Sooo…” You turned on your back so you could try to discern his handsome features in the dark. “Why does Klaus call you _old bastard_? We are all born on the same day, right?" 

"Yes. But when I jumped into the apocalypse, I got stuck there for 45 years, meaning that my mind is 58 years old.” The three lasts words were so low that you almost missed them. Almost. “Deal breaker?” Your bandaged hand reached for his, testing the water. 

“No. Never.” You closed your eyes the second his fingers interlaced with yours. You tried to engrave this perfect moment, your first intimate time with your new-found soulmate in your memory. 

“I’m sorry.” Five’s whispered. His fingers were tracing the border of the bandages covering your hand. 

“For what? You didn’t hurt me.” You admired his hair, contemplating how soft they would feel under your fingers. 

“Yes I did. I was a hitman. I got stabbed, I barely survived an explosion, I hurt myself in the apocalypse so many times that I’m surprised I didn’t die from an infection-” Your furrowed brow made him ponder. “You never got hurt because of me?" 

"Nope. Never. Did you?” He shook his head. His fingers slowed their motions on your hand, telltale of his mind working at light speed. You couldn’t stop yourself this time and reached for his dark strands, combing your fingers through their softness. For a tiny second, Five tensed, stopping his ministrations simultaneously but soon relaxed and leaned into your hand. You smiled and massaged his scalp just like your mother did to you when you weren’t well. “Maybe our bond couldn’t link us through the timelines.” He sighed before a tired smile stretched his lips. “I’m glad." 

You giggled, trying to suppress the yawn building in your throat, but failing miserably. A kiss fell on your uninjured hand followed by a stroke on the cheek. "Get some sleep.” Your whine got a chuckle from him. “We’ll have plenty of time after we stop the apocalypse.” A last kiss landed on your forehead and Five moved to get up. “Good night, _mon âme soeur_." 

You smiled at his flawless use of French. ” _Bonne nuit_ , my soulmate" 

…………………………….

Just after breakfast (read here the rest of yesterday’s diner) everyone gathered in the bunker to assess yours and your brother’s powers. 

“So, Roo can kinda dematerialize himself? I don’t know how to explain it.” The Hargreeves were all sat on couches, watching them intently. Vanya had woken up and was briefed of the recent events. 

“Just show us.” Diego played with a knife, obviously bored. 

Andrew placed himself in the middle of the room while you joined Five and sit on the ground between his legs. Andrew pointed to Klaus who was fiddling with a controller. “Throw it at me." 

The surprised cough of Klaus made you giggle. His left hand went to his chest dramatically, his eyes wide. "Me? Throw an innocent controller at you?” Letting go of the act, Klaus’ eyes returned to normal, a smile on his face. “Fine." 

The throw was messy and weak, hitting its target on the chest nonetheless before falling to the ground and a back piece of it broke. Your twin lifted his arms as to say "see?” He then pointed to Diego, shiny knife still in hands. “Throw it at me. Don’t hold back and don’t deviate." 

The room stopped breathing. "Sorry, what?” Diego was incredulous, just like everyone else, minus you. 

Confident, Andrew nodded. “You heard me. Bring it on." 

Allison and Vanya tried to dissuade their brother, clearly afraid that someone would be gravely hurt in this process. "You asked for it.” You weren’t surprised by the amount of force Diego put behind his throw. The knife flew at an incredible speed, passing right through Andrew leaving no hole, no blood, nothing. On the other side, the wall wasn’t as lucky. 

“What?!” Diego was on his feet in a second, quickly getting to his knife to inspect it while your brother flashed a smug grin. “Things pass through you?” His eyes went from the broken controller at their feet to the weapon, trying to figure out what really happened. 

“When I want them to.” Hands digging in his pants pockets, Andrew swung himself on his heels and toes. “It comes very handy in fights.”

You had indeed witnessed a fight between Roo and 3 bigger tugs, the outcome hasn’t surprised you, but seeing it was very impressive. He had to time his punches so his body would be fully materialized when the punch landed all the while taking care that his body was dematerialized for any punch threw at him. His power had no secret for him and he mastered it completely. Unlike you, who lacked practice. 

Andrew then sit on the floor, his eyes not leaving yours. It was your turn. You nodded. Your nervosity was making your hands shake a bit. It has been a while since you last used your power and you were scared that you would embarrass yourself in front of the perfectly trained Hargreeves. A deep breath entered your lungs before you concentrated on visualizing Roo’s soul. 

You could see it neatly, a pale ivory flame softly floating within Andrew’s seated form. You projected your own soul forward, reaching for the silky edges of your brother’s and pushed him into the back seat. You took control of his body, slight nausea hitting you in the first seconds. You blinked quickly, adjusting to your new vessel and assessed the scene before your new eyes. 

Your real body was laid down on the floor with a panicking Five leaning over it. He slowly shook its shoulders, your name falling from his lips in an urgent tone. Allison and Vanya scurried to help him, Klaus and Diego watched seemingly paralyzed and Luther was the one to slap the back of your current head. 

“What’s happening to her?" 

"I’m fine. I told you, my body just shut down when I project myself.” A furious Five raised his head to meet your eyes and you suddenly felt very small despite Andrew being taller than the blue-eyed boy. 

“Y/N? It’s you in Andrew’s body?” You nodded, unsure of what you just got into. “You didn’t tell us shit!” His harsh tone caused a lump to form in your throat, blocking almost completely your airways. You knew you’d screw something up. Andrew’s soul became agitated, its pure ivory slightly turning grey on the edges. You could feel his anger at the back of your mind, his need to punch something. _I don’t care that this midget is your soulmate. He better watch how he talks to you._ You cringed at Andrew’s thoughts. 

“Sorry.” You muttered. You quickly projected yourself back into your body to try and appease everyone. You pondered if leaving the room was a good idea, fleeing from the trouble you had just created and more importantly, trying to forget Five’s anger directed at you. The ex-assassin was thinking ahead of you, because even before you could set up your mind, a hand caught yours keeping you in place. He helped you get into a seated position and positioned himself right behind you, encasing you with his legs on each side of yours. 

Five’s muscles on your back softened only slightly. Allison stayed close by despite everyone else regaining their initial place. “Now can you explain?” You didn’t want to meet their eyes in fear of what you would see, so you kept your eyes low. 

“I can project myself into someone else’s body. It’s like I take the wheel of their body and they are in the backseat. They can still see and hear what’s happening and when I get out, they remember everything. They just don’t know it was me.” You paused, trying to see if you missed anything. “Oh, and I can hear their thoughts and access their memories too. That’s pretty much it.”

“So you can possess anyone?” Andrew obviously didn’t like Diego’s tone despite it being a legitimate question. 

“As far as I know, yes. But I’ve not used my power much and I would never use my power on you guys. I’m not dumb.” 

Diego lifted his hands in the air in surrender even though his face clearly showed that he didn’t believe you. Klaus’ way of watching you, elbows on his knees, eyes reduced to slits, a hand under his chin, set off alarms in your head. A stupid comment was coming your way. “Sooo. How is it to have, ya know, an extra appendage?” You nearly choked on your saliva at the pretty forward inquiry and your brain went blank for a second. You should have known. It was written in the sky that Klaus would get stuck at THAT fact. 

“Seriously Klaus?” Allison wasn’t impressed. Like. At all. 

You shivered at the memory of the first time you tried your power. You didn’t know what it was at the time, so you let Andrew persuade you to try it on him. The trick was, you two were kids back then and Andrew had a very tiny bladder. To top it all, you didn’t know how to get out of his body yet. “Eeeeh. J’essaye de pas y penser? Parce que c’est inconfortable pis troublant en criss.” _~~“I try not to think about it? Because it’s really uncomfortable and fucking disturbing.”~~_ The reboot of your brain apparently forgot to change the default language from Canadian French to English, causing a chorus of what? in the room. A very familiar laugh followed suit, annoying and embarrassing at the same time. Your only comfort was found in the shape of Five’s arms wrapping around your waist.

“How long can you last into someone else’s body?” Five’s hot breath in your ear made you shiver for a totally new reason. You would have loved it if the moment hasn’t been broken.

“That’s what she said!” You were very, very close to hit someone, them being Roo or Klaus, you had no preference. Back at home, you weren’t known for your patience, quite the opposite. Your nickname wasn’t Panda for nothing. You liked to pick fights, even if it meant some black eyes at the end of the day. You tried to get up, escape the grip keeping you on your butt, with no big results. 

“I need an answer.” The serious look on his face made you stop squirming. 

“So far? An hour? A bit more? Why?”

Five nodded, a content smile on his perfect lips. His head tilted a bit to the side and he watched you like it was the first time he ever saw you. “You can stop the apocalypse.”

Andrew’s unstoppable laugh abruptly came to an end at those words. “I’m sorry. She _what_ now?”

…………………………….

The plan was brilliant, not that you expected anything less from Five. The only issue was that you would need to take over someone’s body for way, way longer than an hour. The only way for you to do just that was to practice. And boy, did you practice. The Hargreeves way. 

You panted, the return to your original body was brutal and spontaneous. Every muscle in your body was screaming in pain, your lungs were burning and your heart was a movement away from exploding. You laid on the couch, staying as steady as possible to appease your aching frame. If it wasn’t enough, even your mind felt on fire. The multiple jumps from body to another was getting its toll on your mind and to help your cause, the ones you possessed were instructed to fight you back as much as they could. 

The Hargreeves and Andrew rotated between themselves to be your target. Undoubtedly, Diego was against it, but after some persuasion Five’s-style, he soon joined the training and damn did he fight you whenever his turn came. 

Each day you made progress, but as soon as you hit the pillow at the end of the day, you were gone for a good 14 hours to be able to function again. On the good side, you were now able to stay in a calm host for more than a day and managed to keep a hostile one for a good 10 hours. At one point, Five had instructed you to jump from a host to another one. You had shown him the middle finger as quickly as your suffering muscles allowed you, indulging to his demands nonetheless. Jumping from a person to another was difficult to say the least. You often lose focus while transferring, catapulting yourself back into your own body or the second host would immediately put you K.O. the moment you tried to push them in the back seat. 

It was safe to say that you hated these trainings. Each time you had to remind yourself why you were doing it and in the end, you made it. It took 2 whole days, but you made it. And today you mastered it.

“You last 9 hours in Luther and 7 in Klaus. That’s more than enough.” Five appeared at your side and took your hand in his, stroking the back of it slowly. You noticed said boys exiting the room to give you both some alone time. 

“No more training?” Your hoarse voice made Five frown. He leaned over you to grab something on the coffee table and as carefully as he could, he bring the water bottle to your lips. You make a last effort to take the bottle yourself, not surprised when your hands don’t move an inch. 

“No more training. Now you need to rest.” His hands slipped under your shoulders and knees and he lifted you like you weighed nothing. You so desperately wanted to stay awake, enjoy being in his arms before the last lap to stop the apocalypse began so you fought the exhaustion as much as you could. 

"You’re so beautiful.” His comment just above a whisper made you hide your face in the crook of his neck in self-consciousness. You were never one to like receiving compliments, always waving them off or at least say it back. The latter would have been a good option if you weren’t scared of where that led you. 

“Five?” He hummed, waiting for you to continue. “What if I screw everything up?" 

Five finally reached your attributed bed, carefully setting you down on the covers before joining you. He stayed at an acceptable distance from you, so if a certain male was to pass, there shouldn’t be any blood spilled. His hand went to your waist, slowly caressing the skin exposed by your misplaced shirt. 

"You won’t. We trained you for this and I know you can do it. You’re my soulmate after all.” His signature smirk was back on his lips. His confidence relieved some of the anxiety that was slowly expanding at the back of your mind and you started to think that maybe you could do it. You could really save the world. “What do you miss the most to do? In 2019 I mean.”

You furrowed in brow, deep in thoughts. You missed doing a lot of things.

“When I was a kid, once a year my parents would take us to a drive-in movie theatre. I’ve not done that in a long time.” Five found himself reciprocating your dreamy smile. 

“It’s a date then.”

“What?" 

"It’s a date.” He repeated. “The first thing we’ll do when we get back is go to that drive-in theatre, then I thought we could go stargazing at one of my favorite place." 

It was so unexpected, tears formed into your eyes in a flash despite your best efforts at repressing them. It didn’t take long for Five to notice the water rolling down your cheeks, worry tainting his sharp features. 

"Shit. Is it too soon?" 

"No.” The speed of your shaking head almost made you dizzy. “I’d love to go there with you.” Even the radiant smile on your face couldn’t stop the flow of tears cascading from your eyes, leading Five to see them as happy tears. He smiled in return, reducing the distance between your two bodies to none as he cradled you into his chest, his face buried in your hair. 

Your mind wanted to scream at the universe. Yell for the unfairness of your predicament and for how much pain your selfishness would inevitably create. 

The events of the day got to you, your mind getting foggier and your breath steadier. As you were about to fall asleep, three little words flew to your ears, soft, almost indiscernible but pretty clear. 

“I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Every Hargreeves and Beauchamps were gathered around the bunker’s table, reviewing the last details of the plan that would preserve humanity after April 1st, 2019 came around. Everything was perfect, you were at your best, Vanya was ready for her part to come, Five had successfully located a team of operations agents and had abducted one of the duo, teleporting him to the woods to beat the shit out of him and remove its tracker. After his messy handy work, he teleported the Commission assassin to the bunker, where you would take possession of the man and play his role. 

“See ya soon.” You smiled confidently at your friends and brother. If you were unsure of your capacity to bring this mission to success, now you were pumped and ready to kick asses. You approached your target but were intercepted on your way by lips colliding with yours. The shock froze you on the spot, ironic considering that your body temperature was rising at an incredible speed. To your disappointment, you didn’t have the time to recover and reciprocate the affection that said lips parted from yours. 

“Be careful.” You admired how his exterior was a flawless portrait of calm despite how agitated you could see his soul. Five’s soul was a dark charcoal grey traveled by black thin and irregular stripes, no doubt because of his time as an assassin. Its jagged edges added to the menacing picture that was your soulmate’s soul, but despite it being one of the darkest you’ve ever seen, you never feared it. 

During your first training on Five, you were intrigued by the strange soul. In your life, you’ve never seen one react as Five’s did. When you approached, its sharp edges were clearly trying to intimidate you and keep you away at all costs. It all changed when you tenderly touched the dark flame, its form creeping around your fingers, tugging you closer. Everywhere your own soul would touch his, the nearby dark strings regressed until disappearing completely and creating little white spots here and there. You could feel the change into Five’s body, the relaxation, the lightness and the feeling of belonging. 

Usually, you would keep the soul to soul contact to a minimum, the intimacy of the thing being too intrusive, but with Five, his need mixed with your desire made your hands wander. You stroked his soul like you would his cheek, enveloped your arms around the defenseless flame who crashed against your form and kissed the remaining dark spots away. Five’s mind has never been as peaceful as it was in this moment, the feeling of being home was so warming and appeasing that he followed you like a moth followed a light whenever you tried to separate yourself from him. 

“Will you still love me at the end of all this?” His insecurities were out only for you to see.

“Forever. I promise.” You didn’t know what he thought would scare you away, you just knew that nothing could change your feelings for him. 

It was a good thing that the first sessions were one on one. It allowed you to pass time with him without worrying about the others snooping around and mocking how their brother became tender. 

“Always.” You smiled and turned to your target. Andrew positioned himself right behind you, ready to catch your falling body while you concentrated on the agent’s soul. 

You pushed the light grey flame to the back of… Zachary’s body and took control. With your new training, the usual nausea was now a slight dizziness and you were up and walking in seconds. Zachary’s efforts to regain control of his body were totally vain. The Hargreeves had an advantage while fighting your soul: they knew what you were. The agent had no clue, making it infinitely easier to block his attempt to take control. 

The pain radiating from Five’s beating was omnipresent. You were sure that some ribs were broken along with other major injuries. Oh and the abdominal pain you felt? Clearly not normal. Every detail of the mission was thought through, meaning that if you returned to Zachary’s partner unarmed, there would be suspicions so you had to play the game and act as hurt. The easiest play of your life, really. The pain was pretty real so that wouldn’t be a big deal. You weren’t even sure you could walk. 

Five’s face showed his concern when he saw you struggle to sit up. His hand reached out to help you, only to be batted away by your own.

“It’s fine. I can do it.” You saw his hands closing into fists at your pained grunts. 

You lost your footing when you got off the table and fell to the ground in a yelp. 

“I’m fine.” You tried to get up again but the white pain in your abdomen was too much.

“No you’re not. Stop trying to get up.” Your soulmate positioned himself behind you. “Can you still do it?” You knew he was concerned about your well being, but pain had a tendency to make you impatient.

“Yes and the sooner we start the sooner it ends. So let’s go.” Your fogged mind almost didn’t register Five’s surprise at your outburst. “Sorry.”

“No you’re right.” He shook his head before grabbing a bloody pocket knife from his shorts. “Ready?” You answered with a nod, the knife went to your throat and you both teleported away, in the motel room Diego and Andrew found out to be rented by the Commissioners. Zachary’s partner… Brendan lifted his gun as soon as he noticed the newcomers. 

“Tell the Handler that my patience is getting thin.” A groan fell from your mouth as Five tugged on your hair and exposed your throat. “And make sure to tell her that the next time I see one of her little puppets, she won’t see me coming.” The tension keeping your head up disappeared in a blue light, causing you to tumble to fall forward in a groan. Brendan was quick to kneel next to you to assess your wounds.

“Shit! He got you freakin’ good that asshole." 

"Damn midget was quick.” You grunted in response, hands gripping your abdomen.

“The hell did he do to you?” Brendan helped you get on a bed and you recited the story Five gave you. “Dammit! We have to report that to the Handler.” Brendan’s nervous back and forth walking was intriguing.

Curious about why reporting to the woman seemed so troublesome, you turned back to Zachary’s soul and probed his memory. Five had warned you that the woman was special, but you didn’t think it was _that_ bad. The woman was mad, that was a fact. But when it came to your soulmate? Holy shit. She was a psychopath devil wearing Prada. 

“You do it. I have to go to the infirmary.” Gripping your ribs, you didn’t even have to force your sentence to sound out of breath. From what you’ve gathered on Brendan, he wasn’t the bravest one, meaning that he would insist for you to come with him to face the wolf that is the Handler. 

“You were the one kidnapped. You tell the story.” Bingo. 

Breathing in sharply, you gestured for the blonde to come over. He grabbed the briefcase sitting on his bed to fix the proper date and location before walking over to your bloody form. He assured that your grip on him was secured and pressed the buttons to activate the teleportation. As it was your first briefcase travel, you weren’t prepared for the twist your stomach graciously executed, forcing Zachary’s last meal to hurry up your esophagus and fall on the floor in a brownish puddle. 

Brendan jumped away fairly quickly, scrunching up his nose in disgust. “Could’ve warned me man.”

You barely had time to shoot him an annoyed glance that medical staff took you away to treat your injuries and test you in case of a concussion, letting you time to analyze your surroundings between each test and identify potential exits if it ever came to that. From time to time you had to turn to Zachary, who was still clueless of what was happening to him, shown by his incessant attempts to order his body to move, and push him farther. His pleas for someone to help him were loud and clear, disrupting your attempts to concentrate and answer the nurses questions. 

The nurses left you alone in your private room now that every wound on your new male body was disinfected and patched to their liking. You refused every painkiller that was offered to you in fear of losing control over Zachary’s body and also to keep your mind focussed on the task at hand. One of the doctors came back with what you assumed was your file, explaining how lucky you were to be alive blablabla. You weren’t lucky. You just had the best assassin of the whole timeline as soulmate and he happened to know where to strike to cause maximum damage without killing its prey. 

“The nurses will prep you for your surgery. Your spleen has been damaged and is now bleeding into your abdomen.”

You raised your hand to interrupt him. “No, I have to talk to the Handler first. It’s urgent.” Your heartbeat accelerated as your nervosity increased. The surgery would eat up too much of your precious time and who knew what would happen of you when under anesthesia. 

“Sir. We have to bring you into surgery as soon as-”

“I said no! If you want me to have this surgery, you’ll have to get the Handler here first!” You cut him off. 

“We don’t have ti-” The poor doctor was cut off about, but by a feminine cough this time. His fear clearly showed on his face at the vision of the extravagant lady in the doorframe. 

“Good thing that I’m already here then. I’m sure we can have a little five minutes. Go get yourself a coffee.” Her tone seemed sweet despite her hard commanding eyes, their intensity raising the hairs on your arms. 

The argument was clearly over. The doctor hurried out of the room, allowing the blonde woman to take her time to talk to you. As you took in her sweet exterior, her radiant smile and her interesting clothes, you were thankful for your ability to see everyone’s true self, because if you had crossed her path without being able to see her jet black soul, you feared that you would have trusted her without a second thought. 

“I see Number Five hasn’t lost his touch.” She gestured vaguely at your numerous injuries with her perfectly manicured hand, which you couldn’t help but notice, the vibrant red looking like blood on the top of her fingers. “But I guess he did lose some efficiency in his adorable little shorts, you are still breathing after all.”

“He charged me to deliver a message to you ma'am.” A gurgling sound punctuated your words, causing you to cough as soon as you finished your sentence. 

“You will have to do it quickly darling, we don’t want you to run out of time before you tell me.” She moved closer to hear your words better. Her lack of empathy hit you right in the gut, you, no, Zachary was dying and she couldn’t find it in herself to at least fake some kindness. 

“Karma is a bitch.” You chuckled at her confusion before quickly leaving Zachary’s body behind and entering hers. The slight vertigo that you were now used to wasn’t as bad as when you trained with the Hargreeves. Despite what you thought, she hasn’t seen you coming and offered no resistance. You let yourself the time to adjust while she still hasn’t detected you yet, her confusion overwhelming your mind and senses. Soon though, she started to feel wrong and tried to walk away from the weak form of the injured agent. Panic flooded through her mind when she realized that her body wouldn’t do as asked. _What is happening?_

“Oh. You just got hijacked.” You snickered. Make sure that the Handler was in the building, check! You walked out of the room just as the doctor came back to take the dying man to surgery. Not knowing that this agency was full of murderers, you would have felt bad for what was coming, but you knew. 

You ventured into endless corridors, your destination in mind. You had to make it there without having to search her mind for the directions if possible. You tried to block out her murderous thoughts, her rage sounding like thunder under your skull gave you a really bad headache. Fortunately for you, you had had your fair share of headaches in your life meaning that you had a good tolerance for them. 

Unfortunately for you was that you couldn’t make your way out of these damns corridors and find the briefcase room. Five had formally forbidden you to peek into her mind, saying that her mind was too dangerous to adventure yourself into. You hated to admit that he was right. 

Five’s soul was definitely nothing compared to the one right in front of you. The craziness that was boiling into its depth was licking at yours in an attempt to corrupt you or scare you away, you weren’t sure which. 

“Ma’am? Are you alright?” You almost didn’t register the concerned voice into all the chaos of your head. A sweet-looking woman was 

“Y-Yes.” You pinched your nose at the waver in your voice. “I’m just feeling out of it today.” Andrew would have been proud of your acting talent, he always told you that you were terrible. “Could you please show me the way to the briefcase room?” 

Her brown eyes widened as if you had insulted her whole family, stressing you out. What did you say wrong? _I never say please, you little shit._ You mentally facepalmed at that.

“Em. Sure, ma’am. This way.” 

You had to bite the inside of your cheek to stay silent when the Handler didn’t stop screaming in your head. You focussed on placing one foot in front of the other without face-planting in your high-heels while massaging your temple with your fingers. The headache was slowly morphing into a migraine, it wasn’t good. 

As soon as you saw the desired room, you made your way in it, caught the first one, and quickly inserted the right time coordinates. 

The numbness creeping slowly into your mind scared you to no end. Tiny strings of her soul tried to reach yours, sometimes succeeding and making your heart rate skyrocket. Every barrier you tried to put between you, she would destroy them or find a way to pass through the cracks. At first, she tried to take control again but when she realized that it wouldn’t work, she then passed to stab your mind with her own. Images of dead bodies would then flash before your eyes at her fortunate stabs, some bloodier than others, some had severed limbs, others were disfigured. It disgusted you how these people were butchered like they were animals. _Then why are you helping their killer?_ You froze in place, the severity of her words hitting you like a train. 

It… couldn’t be. You knew he was a killer, Five never lied about doing atrocities in the past, but hearing it and seeing it were two different things. 

“You forced him to do it…” As much as you wanted to believe your own words, you knew that it couldn’t erase the fact that he did it nonetheless. 

“Y/N! Are you alright?” Your body was suddenly shaked back and forth, making you blink a couple of times to regain your senses. You were back at the bunker, in Andrew’s arms, the Hargreeves concerned gazes fixed on you. As much as it hurt to do so, you couldn’t find it in yourself to meet Five’s gaze, the memories of lifeless corpses lingering at the back of your mind. 

"I’m okay.” Your voice was small, tired, just like how you felt. 

“You don’t look okay.” You shrugged it off, entering your previous location’s coordinates as the next destination in the briefcase and made your way toward Vanya, holding your hand out to her. You fled your problems as soon as you could. 

Helping Vanya to stay on her wobbly feet was more difficult than you thought with the deadly high-heels you were wearing. You ditched them after having once again entered the bunker as your terminus. 

A metallic sound caught your attention, the handcuffs in Vanya’s hand shone under the neon light of the empty office. With a single nod, Vanya caught your wrist in one of the loops and closed the other around one of the many metal bars blocking the window. Everything was in place. Now, the last thing for you to do was get into Vanya’s body and stay on the backseat while she used her ability to destroy the complex. 

You visualized the bright white soul that was Vanya’s and made a move to get out of the Handler’s body when a sharp stab into your essence pulled you back into it. _I wonder how Five will take that his soulmate doesn’t make it back._

Cold sweat covers your body instantly, panic surging through your every nerves. Her soul found an opening into your fragilized wall and took advantage of it. Black threads emerging from her soul had wrapped themselves around yours, keeping you prisoner of her physical form. You let your guard down and it would now cost you your life. 

“Y/N, everything alright?" 

You slowly shook your head, tears forming into your eyes. You choked on your air, the Handler fighting you for control. The hours spent into Zachary’s body, the pain you had to endure, all the time travelling, the body jumping added to the images of your soulmate’s victims rendered you tired, allowing the mad woman to push you back to second. 

"Five should have known better than to send a little” Her soul gripped yours as tightly as it could, her wrath flowing around in a psychotic manner making you almost pass out. “weakling to control me." 

"Leave her alone.” You haven’t heard Vanya’s voice much during the time you passed with her family under the yellow house. She was always shy, keeping her thoughts to herself. It surprised you that she managed to express herself in such a stern manner, an excited shudder ran through you. Maybe you had a chance. 

“If you uncuff me.” The grip on you tightened at Vanya’s hesitation. “Or I’ll crush her." 

Oh. Bad idea. Once brown eyes suddenly became as white as snow, her soul and body glowing in the dimly lit room. The Handler’s grip on you slipped when a blue stream hit her square in the chest, her body falling to the ground with her hand still tied to the bars. 

Seeing an opening, you swiftly threw yourself out, seeking refuge into Vanya’s mind. The silence that reigned there was welcome, you let yourself fall limply somewhere into the depth of Vanya’s form, totally drained from the last interference. She must have felt your forced entry because the next thing you knew, her soul was shining like a thousand suns followed by the sound of destruction. 

Vanya’s power wave exploded the walls and ceiling surrounding you along with the entirety of the Commission’s complex. You blacked out when Vanya made her way into the air, a bubble protecting her from the debris with the briefcase in hand. 

…………………………….

11 days. The 11 best days of your life. Even though you passed them fighting to prevent the apocalypse, you would never change them for anything. You had the opportunity to meet your soulmate, fall in love with him and get to know him along with his family. 

Back in your very own body, you were delighted when you learned that the apocalypse wouldn’t happen in 2019 now that the Commission’s base was reduced to ashes. The happiness you felt from Five’s kisses and the loud cheers resonating around you was short lived, Andrew’s sad gaze met yours, causing your eyes to tear up. He forced himself to smile, but you saw right through his facade. This same smile was forcing his handsome features back then and it hurt just the same to see him trying to be positive for your sake when he was himself drowning in his sorrow. 

You leaved a confused Five behind and rushed into your brother’s arms, your hands closing on his shirt in tight fists. His arms wrapped around your form just as tightly as yours were around his, the thought of leaving him behind again filling you with dread. 

"I love you so much.” The sob breaking your brother’s whisper torned your heart apart. 

“What’s going on?” Unbeknownst to you, the room had stopped celebrating, instead focussing their attention on the odd scene happening before them. Allison was the first to ask what everyone was secretly thinking. 

You took a deep breath, mentaly preparing yourself for Five’s reaction at your next words. Releasing the fabric, you separated yourself from Andrew’s shirt and joined your hands in front of you in an attempt to stop them from shaking. As soon as your soulmate noticed them, he space-jumped next to you in hope of giving you comfort, instead you cower back into Andrew’s chest, but this time facing the rest of the group. You avoided his hurt gaze by watching your fingers. 

“I-” The lump closing your throat made it difficult to speak your mind. A reassuring hand fell on your shoulder hoping to give you the strength needed. “I won’t be there when you go back to 2019." 

"It’s fine, I can space-jump to Canada without a problem.” Five frowned, concerned about why you being in another country was an issue. 

“That’s not what I mean.” You shook your head and closed your eyes tightly in hope to keep the tears at bay. “What I mean is, when you go back in 2019 I won’t be there ‘cause I’ll be dead. I died in 2009 of a brain tumor.”

There, finally it was out! Minus the sharp breaths here and there, the room was utterly silenced. That is until Five kicked the nearby coffee table. The sudden sound made you jump and open your eyes to meet the image of your angry soulmate. You almost regretted telling him, but you knew that he deserved to know.

“That’s impossible. You wouldn’t be here if you were. Ben isn’t.” You had to fight yourself to not avoid his angry gaze. He was in denial and you would help him through it. You had accepted your death long ago, your eternal slumber along with your last moments still engraved into your memory.

You could feel yourself floating in comfortable darkness. Your senses were numb, no sounds bouncing around, nothing to taste, nothing to see, nothing to touch, nothing to smell. You couldn’t tell why, but being this senseless made you panic slightly. How long had you been there? An hour? A day? A year? You had no memories of how you ended in this isolated place. However, something in you, hidden deep inside, said that this was better. This was safe. The appeasing thought cleared your mind and allowed your muscles to slowly loosen. 

A flash of color appears in front of you. No. Not in front of you. In your mind. Light green orbs watched you closely. Their magnificent color was tainted by tears. _Why is he crying?_ Light brown strands fall in front of his eyes, hiding his tears from your view. His hair was chaotic like he had passed countless times combing his hand through his strands. A chuckle rose in your throat, aiming to be set free and be heard. Only silence resonated in your ears. 

His form is now shaking slightly. His untamed locks moved in quick succession and sobs reached you. His distress felt like a punch to the gut, stealing all of your air and squeezing your heart. You desperately wanted to reassure him, but at this point in time, all you could manage to do was stay still and wait for your fast-approaching end. _Right, I was-_ You never got to relieve him of his pain, forming the second biggest regret of your life. You felt a pressure on your right hand, warmth spreading from the contact. 

“You’ll get better soon Panda. I promise,” His sobs stopped and a tear-stained face forced a smile at you. Despite seeing the most hurtful smile on his lips, you believed him. The pain already started to fade away. “You’ll be alright.”

 _The day I died._ Your brother was right, you were alright. You weren’t suffering anymore. No more dizziness, no more vomiting, no more seizures and no more explosive migraines. You were free. Only… Your biggest regret would continuously haunt you. _I never got to meet him._

In the background, you could faintly hear the flatline of the EKG along with the last cry of your precious brother and parents calling your name.

“I got diagnosed with a brain tumor in Spring 2003. The tumor appeared out of nowhere, but I remember feeling it developing in me. It felt like every cells of my body were vibrating.”

Five remembered the first time he time-traveled. It was in Spring 2003 and he remembers the exhilarating feeling of the power vibrating within his body. 

“Then I felt warm, even with the cold wind outside. That’s when I knew something was wrong.”

Five’s first attempt to time travel was small. He aimed to the next season: Summer. 

“After that, there was a weird nagging feeling that made me nauseous. Then again, I felt the vibrations and suddenly felt cold.”

Five, in the excitation of the moment decided to travel further into the future, in the next Winther. 

“And again, I felt the vibrations followed by the warmth. But then I don’t know. It felt like something inside me broke.”

Five decided to aim higher; many years later, landing in the apocalypse. Despite his best efforts to go back, he was stuck there. 

“So I survived for 6 years before I died in 2009.”

You didn’t register Andrew’s grasp tightening on your shoulder, but you did register Five falling to his knees in defeat. You hurried to his side, concern guiding your movements. Your hands found their home on his cheeks, wipping away the tears falling from his sad blue eyes. 

“I caused this. I’m so sorry.” He engulfed your form into a desperate hug, hiding his sobs into the crook of your neck. The sound of his whimpers hurt you the most.

“Well, maybe we can go back and find a way to cure you.” Luther said while comforting a crying Allison. 

You shook your head, you knew it was pointless. “My parents tried everything. My tumor couldn’t be removed, it was too close to a vital area and because of my ability, my tumorous cells were mutated. So chemotherapy and radiation therapy had no effect.” You tenderly stroke Five’s cheek to get his attention. “This wasn’t your fault.”

“Yes it was!” His yell made you jump. “When I time-traveled it put your cells under the same pressure than mine and because yours were not made for it, it formed a tumor!” The tears wouldn’t stop falling down his face, dampening the hem of his shirt and breaking the last pieces of your heart. You had fucked up by allowing him to fall in love with you. 

“I can make you forget me.” The mere idea of doing it made you sick however, if it could appease his pain, you were willing to do it. 

Five’s eyes widened before his hands gripped both your shoulders harshly. A yelp escaped your lips at the movement, alerting your brother who jumped into action. Too late. Five had teleported the both of you at the opposed side of the room, his distressed state only allowing him that much. 

“Don’t you dare do that! You really think that I’d give up the only thing that made me survive the apocalypse without saying shit? I was alone for forty-five years and the possibility of meeting my soulmate one day was the only thing that gave me the strength to continue to fight! Everything I did during those forty-five years was to save our future Y/N!”

“Hey listen-” Andrew was cut off by a furious Five. 

“No you listen, asshole. For once I thought I would be able to be happy! My life on the run was finally over and I could start fresh! But I’ll never get to live that because she will be dead when we get back!” His breathing was getting erratic, his eyes were wide and his soul was getting more and more agitated. You noticed the once thin black strings were now not only thicker but longer too. Worry made you take his hands in yours. 

“And whose fault is this, genius?" 

"Andrew!” Your scream made everyone stop, even Five whose fists started flowing a soft blue, definitely planning on teleporting to your brother and beat him with all of his cumulated rage. Instead, you turned to him and asked him to teleport you both away. His eyes met yours for a second before your wish came true. 

You were now at the brim of a forrest with no one around to hear what you had to say. 

“Five,” You took his cheek in your hands and met his angry orbs with your teary ones. “I can’t thank you enough for loving me. The moments I passed with you were the best of my life and I am so, so sorry for not telling you earlier about my condition. I love you and believe me, I would do anything to be able to live alongside you.” You started crying at one point and burried your face in the crook of his neck. 

His arms circled your waist, pulling you further into him to register every detail of your body. Your loud sobs almost covered Five’s small whisper.

“Can you do it again?”

“What?” You pulled away slightly, confused about his intentions. 

“Like in training.”

Ah that. You were puzzled as to why he would want you to do that right now but if it could help him get better, there’s no way you would deny him. So you focussed your mind into transfering your soul into his body, lovingly tracing his soul with your fingers to appease his suffering. 

You felt the shudder running up Five’s spine, along with the blush warming his cheeks, earning a chuckle from you. It made you sad to think that this was the last time you would be able to tease him that way. 

“Now stay in there while I get us back home.”

“What?!”

“This doesn’t have to be the end of us.” Your body was leaned down with the utmost care on the feet of a birch tree. 

“Are you sure it’s gonna work?" 

"I have to try.” He coughed to get himself together and teleported back to the bunker where he met an angry brunette. 

“Where the hell is my sister?” Luther and Diego tried to intercept the angry teenager before he got to their brother, forgetting that it was pretty simple for him to dematerialize himself and pass through them. You would have laughed at Diego’s horrified face if Andrew’s fist wasn’t coming swiftly towards Five’s face. _What a drag._ Five thought. 

He dodged the hit by teleporting away, near the briefcase where he entered the coordinated leading to 2019. 

“She’s with me." 

You would have rolled your eyes at Five’s condescending tone if you had a physical body. 

"He’s worried, Five. You weren’t better.”

He scoffed and made his way in the center of the room. He would never admit that you had such an effect on him, even though he knew it has been pretty clear in the last minutes. 

“Why?” Andrew was now less angry and more confused. Quite frankly, so were you. 

“If her mind travels within another body, maybe her soul will stay alive.” You hummed in approval. It could work. On his side, Andrew nodded and hurriedly flicked Five’s forehead, a groan erupting from the Hargreeve’s throat. You laughed at the gesture, making sure to restrain your soulmate’s movement so he wouldn’t hurt Roo for something that was destined to you.

“You better visit me when you get back.” 

“It’s a promise!” You said after quickly gaining control of Five’s body to smile at your brother, one last time. As funny that the irritation radiating from Five was, you had something to do, so you gave him back the charge of his own body and got comfortable in some quiet corner of his mind. 

The time travel to 2019 was a success. All 6 Hargreeves now back in their adult bodies, cheered at their accomplishment, some jumping into their siblings arms while others proposed to go get a drink. Five was delighted that finally, everything would be okay, his family was safe and he could live a life as normal as possible. 

“Wait wait!” Klaus stopped the group from leaving the lobby of the Umbrella Academy manor and turned to his blue-eyed sibling. “Did it work? Is she still with you?” 

Five took a moment to concentrate and search his mind for your presence. Usually his soul would easily find yours and interlace itself until both nearly merged together. This time, though, the desired reaction never came. With each passing second without finding you, Five’s eyes would widden more and more alerting his siblings of the problem. 

Five desperately yelled your name in hope that maybe your soul had just fallen asleep or something and that you would suddenly reach out to him and soothe his worries. Seconds passed without any movement from you part, bringing Five to his knees once again. His plan didn’t work and you were lost to him forever. 

“Five, let us help.” 

Just as a comforting hand reached for his shoulder, Five teleported himself away to hide the new wave of tears that were falling down his cheeks. “There’s nothing any of you can do.” His voice broke just like the last string of his heart that was keeping it together. A scream broke the silence of the house, all of his pain expressing itself and bouncing around in the empty corridors, reaching his shooked siblings. It was the scream of someone who’d lost everything he had and they were scared of the lengths his desperation would push him to make himself feel better. 

Even after 2 months, Five couldn’t stop himself and plan a way to get back to you. He elaborated multiple scenarios and outcomes to find a secure way to be able to go back and restore what he destroyed, meaning your brain. His bedroom walls were worse than the time he had to write his equations to find who to kill to prevent the apocalypse. Every day one of his siblings would come and see how he was doing and maybe share some words that were never answered, trying to see if their brother was lost to them too. 

On the 67th day, Vanya received a text from Andrew, asking Five to meet at an address. When the news got to him, Five’s hand froze in the middle of his writing. You had promised to see him when you got back. The thought made Five’s anger boil in his veins. You made 2 promises that you didn’t keep. You had promised to love him forever, yet you were gone and now Andrew was expecting you somewhere in your country. Taking it upon himself, Five made multiple jumps to finally reach the desired destination.

“Vanya told me you had a hard time to accept that she was gone.” Immediately, Five’s hand curled into a fist, ready to lash out at the man who was proclaiming to be your brother but let you down without a fight. He wasn’t there for a whole second that Andrew was already poking into the wounds of his heart.

Five’s fist shot through the cold air of the Canadian autumn, aiming at Andrew’s face full force. Five prepared himself for the pain that usually comes when bones hit bones, yet he felt no pain, instead losing his balance when his fist passed right through the brunette. Unable to regain his balance in time, the man fell to his knees right in front of a stone. No, not a stone. 

_Y/N Beauchamps_

_October 1st, 1989_

_March 14th, 2009_

Your grave. The sight of it made it even more real. You weren’t coming back. His anger along with his need to fight disappeared, letting place to his grief. He cries silently, his form still kneeling before the stone marking your last home. Andrew stayed close behind for a while, eyes fixed to your grave before finally touching its corner softly and walking away. 

Time passed and Five couldn’t take his eyes away from your name engraved into the stone. 

“I’m scared that I will lose it for good. That I’ll return to be the monster that I was back at the Commission.” His puffy eyes had no more tears to share after a whole 2 months of crying your death. “I miss you so much.” He gently reached for your grave, touching the letters with care like they were a part of you. 

“Took you long enough, soulmate.” Your voice echoed through his head, hurting Five even more. He was hallucinating your voice again. “Oh, no. It’s really me.” The feeling of your soul enveloping his made him gasp and fall on his behind. He could hear your voice in his dreams, your laugh in the wind, see your form in a crowd but never, never could he recreate the feeling of your souls mending. 

“Y/N!?” 

“I missed you too, Five.” The feeling of a kiss fell on his cheek despite anyone being around, filling him in utter joy. You were back.

“H-How-” He couldn’t form a tangible sentence, making you chuckle in the back of his mind. Its sound melted his insides and would have brought tears to his eyes if only his body wasn’t dehydrated from his last crying session. 

“You were right. My mind time-travelled with your body, but the jump ate the last of my energy which forced me out of you and back at my grave.” You traced his soul with yours, eliciting a delighted sigh from Fives’s lips. “I couldn’t go and find you, so I had to wait for you to come to me.” 

“Sorry for taking so long. I should have known.” 

“Don’t. We are together now.” You soul snuggled into his before separating yourself and making Five panic. “Relax, I’m just incredibly tired.” 

“Will you be there when you wake up?” A part of his soul reached for you, enveloping itself around a part of yours like you two were holding hands. The fear radiating from him made you dizzy.

“Yes.” You settled again into a corner of his mind, his soul still connected to yours. “Oh and Five?” He hummed in acknowledgement. “I never break a promise. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Your presence into Five’s mind kept him sane, while your appearance in his dreams made him whole. 


End file.
